Damon Leyt
Damon Leyt was the lord of the 5th Division of the Soul Society of Britannia. He was easily recognized for the black armor that he wore. Biography Damon was first seen playing a pivotal role during the Twelfth Division Rebellion, taking supreme authority of the suppression of the rebellion when Beatrix von Bähr was hospitalized from battle wounds. He ordered confiscated kidō guns to be used against the rebel forces, recognizing the incredible amounts of power that the weapons had. With the supply lines that he established prior to Bähr's encounter with Anthony Iscariot, Damon was able to bring the rebellion to a standstill, allowing other divisions to press the attack. Personality and traits Damon has shown himself to be a very unmotivated individual, though he could be aroused during times of great danger. He surprisingly was among the first to respond to the Twelfth Division Rebellion, supporting the actions of Beatrix von Bähr and her 10th Division dragoons. Although he preferred to take the back-seat in dealings, Damon has shown great levels of charisma, boosting the morale of his men when a battle was going poorly. When he grew to the point of extreme demotivation, Damon took naps. Strangely, he could still remain fully aware of his surroundings while napping, seen when he "woke up" moments before he was approached by Karlest Yates. Powers and abilities Immerse Spiritual Power: As with other lords, Damon had considerable levels of spiritual power. It was noted that his spiritual pressure dimmed when he took naps. Keen Intellect: As the head of an intelligence agency, Damon was capable of deducing facts based on logical sequences. He was also capable of analyzing abilities and technology through observation of their use. Master Strategist & Tactician: Due to the need for the logistics units to move quickly, effectively, and safely, the need to organize supply lines is of high priority. Damon has shown his capability of applying his knowledge to a battle situation by breaking the momentum of the rebels during the Twelfth Division Rebellion through tactics. Soul Blade Eden was the soul blade of Damon Leyt. It was a double-bladed pole-axe: similar to that of a halberd. The axe had very few outstanding features: it was dull in color, seemingly to match Damon’s armor and the blade and shaft matched Damon’s height. The axe was mentioned to be quite heavy, in ironic contrast to Damon’s lazy personality. It was released with the incantation “Deny the way to paradise.” :Released form: When released, the axe becomes a great sword. The blade itself was composed of silver with a lavishly decorated hilt. *'Release form special ability:' With his soul blade, Damon demonstrated the power to control the weather. He stated that he can brew a hurricane or a storm of tornadoes with this power, or deny a region with the raw power of severe lightning storms. :Final form: In the final form, Wrath of Eden, Damon was completely covered in a heavy set of armor, complete with a helmet that obscured his facial features. He claimed that this armor was impenetrable to conventional abilities. *'Final form special ability:' His control over the weather became more focused in this form, allowing him to strike his own armor with a bolt of lightning and use it as a form of elemental armor. There are no known side-effects to the self-infliction. Behind the scenes Damon was a Greek name and closely associated with Pythias due to their great loyalty to each other. The surname "Leyt" was derived from the Leyte Gulf, which was the site of the Battle of Leyte Gulf (1944): the largest naval battle in military history. The character draws inspiration from Henry V of England and his victory at the Battle of Agincourt (1415). Both battles occurred on the same day: October 25. Category:Articles by LaviBookman Category:Britannia Category:Lords Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Character